mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Mascotia Universe Timeline
This page is about the Mascotia universe fanon. For the canon timeline, go here. This is about the main timeline in the Mascotia universe. It will be broken into four sections: Time before Time, Past, Present, and Future. Timeline Time before Time *There is nothing but the Void,the Evil One. *First Bang happens, and Veil, Oreh, and Nightmare. *The Evil One is annoyed by the presence of life. *Oreh defeats Veil, and Nightmare flees into his Realm of Nightmares. *The Evil One tastes one of the fractions of the evil in Veil as he died,and wanted more. *Oreh finds an artifact, and uses it to create the first gods, including Big Bang, Fate, e.c.t.. *The Evil One is even more annoyed by more life. *Big Bang creates the Big Bang. *The Evil One is now angry,and plots to destroy what has been created. Past *Universe is created. *Negative is created,as well as other gods, and they start creating their own parts of the known universe. *The Evil One starts to Corrupt gods. *Statues of the Evil One appear all throughout the universe. *The 7 Divine Gods are created. *Rhuk'lan,Divine God of War,creates Rackni. *Certain species and their Gods start dieing off mysteriously. *A Mysterious Black Figure becomes the Evil One's Champion. *Mascotia is created. *The Gorgax create three artifacts to banish a threat from another dimension. *Beings called the Ancients evolve. *The Ancients and certain other aliens were created by the Divine God of Wisdom. *Aquatic beings called the Gratakin Vias become sentient. *A Morpher attempts to unite the morpher species into a kingdom,from the help of a Black Figure. *The Morpher gets corrupted as he gets closer to his goal. *Many of his united people,including his daughter,ran away from his evil tyranny. *With the realization and guilt of his action,his kingdom dies and becomes part of Mascotia. *Ancients create Project 15. *Project 15 starts attacking the Ancients, and wipes them out. *The God Rhuk'lan get's corrupted by the Evil One,and is reborn as the Dend Shadow. *The Dend Shadow spreads darkness throughout the universe,killing life in mercy. *The Gratakin Vias create Aquaqua. *Negative gets Corrupted. *Project 15 ends up fracturing The Ancient Homeworld,and becomes part of Mascotia. *The Dend Shadow is banished by heroes. *Most of the heroes use ancient magic to form together and create Sedger. *The Gorgax dissapear. *The Artifacts that held the Voider were slowly weakening because of the Gorgax dissappearance. *The Bati dissapear. *A crystal known as Nauo came into being and initiated the Great Decay, in which Mascotia began crumbling into an always growing void known as the Abyss. Many regions are lost. *Spot arrives in Mascotia, and other mascots start arriving. *The events of Evaporation! occur. *Ploxl meets Kishiru, and events of PE: SOAH occur. *Events of The Plushie Incident occur. *IB arrives on Mascotia. *Spot begins his journey in SpotQuest. *Icrox-Geonome War occurs. *IB meets D3bn, Shachobrid, and Sub-Zero. *Spiko is adopted by IB. *Events of MW-ROTS occur. *IB is later killed by D3bn. *Spiko forms the Rebels to battle Sub-Zero when he's fifteen. *Operation: Base Raid occurs. *Spot's adventures in SpotQuest continue. *Shacho(character) arrives in Mascotia. *IB is revived by Teki. *Kishiru gives birth to Frey's kit Raniros. *Reen gives birth to Matul's kits, Crear, Grayl, and Wipaw. *Sedger meets Karu. *The Voider starts his "Dark Massacre". *Sedger defeats the Dend Shadow and the Evil One. *Morphy revives Suro and other parts of Sedger, who are now seperate from him. *Suro gives birth to Morphy's son Sorph. *Karu gives birth to Sedger's kits. *Sedger becomes a dragon. *Vexyn gives birth to Spiko's kids, Vezike and Vexo. *Vexyn dies after giving birth to IB's son IBI and Spiko goes evil. Present *Spiko is ressurected, and creates his army. *Xenota enters battle against Spiko's army. *Because of an inbalance created when Spiko was revived(because Mirror Spiko wasn't) a demensional rift opens and lets out many evil mirrors(note: spirits exist outside of this balance). *Droidles builds a team to defeat the Mirrors. *Sedger discoveres a prophecy about Xenota and Spiko. Future *IB creates P34CE , and brings peace to half of the galaxy. *D3bn hacks P34CE, who becomes W4R and takes control of half of the galaxy. *A copy of W4R is made, called W4R M-II(who rrenames itself Upsilon), and W4R is defeated. *Rouge is corrupted by Upsilon and other AI units and becomes Omega. *Nauo is destroyed, and peace returns to the ten regions. *Along with Nauo's destruction, the abyss stops aborbing the edges of the Mascotian Plane and once again becomes tranquil. *Leevo gives birth to Sub-Zero's daughter Leera. *Kishiru gives birth to Ploxl's kids Veran and Zio. *Sub-Zero is killed and becomes an evil spirit. *Ploxl enters battle against a Defective Xenogaro invasion. *Seedge becomes an adult. *Future Xenota accidentally destroys half of Desnorca. *The crumbling regions are discovered. *A mysterious call goes out for powerful warriors to seek the A.D.M.I.N. shards and purge 7423 from the reality server. Feel free to add your own events in the timeline, but don't delete any! Shacho 18:48, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Shacho Category:Mascotia